


PROM

by AngelWings666



Series: Happily Ever After Verse [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-07 17:24:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4271664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWings666/pseuds/AngelWings666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for abbie ~Cassie</p>
    </blockquote>





	PROM

**Author's Note:**

> for abbie ~Cassie

Dean woke up on prom day with spikes in his stomach instead of butterflies. He’d never been to a dance before, never even been on a date before, but now he was about to do both at once and he felt like throwing up his breakfast. The only thought that seemed to alleviate his nerves was the fact that this wasn’t just some random stranger- this was Cas. Kind, gentle Cas who knew Dean and would never hurt him on purpose. That thought kept Dean going through the day as normal, counting down the hours until he had to get ready for prom.

Sam was trying to be helpful and patient, and Dean appreciated that, but he couldn’t help but be on edge.As time wore on it only got worse. Dean was shaking as he ate lunch slowly, and was pale and quiet as he was getting dressed.

Dean almost jumped out of his skin when the doorbell rang. Sam answered it, leaving Dean to sweat nervously in the sitting room, which is where Castiel found him.

**********************

Dean’s breath was knocked out of him when he saw Castiel. The blue on his suit made his eyes stand out beautifully and Dean felt the bizarre urge to reach out and touch him. Cas was also grinning like a mad man, making Dean’s stomach do backflips. In one hand he was holding a small box and his phone, and the other was outstretched for Dean to take. Sam was standing by the door, smiling softly.

“Take care of him, okay?” He said to Cas, patting Dean gently on the shoulder. Cas grinned and promised he would, and then off they went to prom.

***********************

The room was dark, packed and noisy, three things that Dean really did not enjoy. But, he had to admit, those things didn’t really bother him as much while he was safely wrapped up in his angel’s warm embrace. The punch was awesome too, and dancing didn’t require much effort at all, so Dean actually found himself having a really good time. 

They spent most of the night slow dancing together, Dean’s head on Castiel’s shoulder, a stupid grin plastered on his face. He really couldn’t imagine being here with anyone else in the world.

When they kissed in the middle of the dance hall after being announced prom royalty, everyone cheered and clapped along to Dean’s heartbeat.


End file.
